Al Kharid
Al Kharid to miasto położone w północnej części królestwa Kharidian Desert. Jest to jedyne pustynne miasto dla nie płacących. Miastem rządzi Emir, chociaż od czasu porwania syna Emira znaczna większość obowiązków została przejęta przez kanclerza Hassana. Miasto jest niezależne zarówno od Misthalin, jak i od rządu Kharidian Desert. Al Kharid zostało zbudowane w ostatnich latach Czwartej Epoki, przez osadników Misthalin przekraczających nowo zbudowany most nad rzeką Lum. Miasto jest szczególnie przydatne dla górników ze względu na pobliską kopalnie, posiadającą złoża cyny, miedzi, żelaza, srebra, złota, węgla, mithrilu i adamantu. Podróż .]] * Z Lumbridge, przechodzimy przez bramkę płatniczą co kosztuje nas 10 coins lub jeśli ukończyłeś quest Prince Ali Rescue, przejście jest darmowe. * Z Varrock, wychodząc wschodnią bramą i idąc na południe, przez drogę wzdłuż brzegu kopalni Al Kharid. * Z Daemonheimu odpływając okrętem do Al Kharid. * Membersi, którzy ukończyli quest The Grand Tree mogą użyć Gnome Glider do podróży do i z Al Kharid. * Membersi mogą użyć Pierścienia pojedynków, aby znaleźć się na Duel Arena, na północny wschód od Al Kharid. * Membersi mogą poprzez Amulet Chwały teleportować się do wnętrza pałacu. * Membersi mogą dostać się do Al Kharid drabiną w jedną stronę z rynku Zanaris. * Membersi mogą zarówno przyjść z południa, z Shantay Pass. * Membersi mogą wykorzystać skrót na terenie Bagien Lumbridge, by móc dostać się do i z Al Kharid, przy wymaganym Agility level 8. * Membersi którzy ukończyli Swept Away i posiadają nadal swoją zaczarowaną miotłę mogą dostać się tu z Ogrodu Czarodziejki. Ludność Gracze mogą znaleźć w Al Kharid wiele NPC. *A'abla Pielęgniarka, Duel Arena *Afrah Obserwator, Duel Arena, południe *Al the Camel kręci się wokół Al Kharid, zakochany w wielbłądzicy Elly *Ali Morrisane Kupiec, w pobliżu alei kaktusów w północno wschodnim Al Kharid *Ali the Farmer Na północ od pałacu *Ali the Guard przy głownej ścieżce na północ od pałacu, quest The Tourist Trap *Ali the Leaflet Dropper nieco na zachód od kopalni Al Kharid *Ali the Smith *Ali the Tailor *Cam the Camel w pobliżu Duel Areny *Captain Dalbur północny zachód Al Kharid, koło stoiska z klejnotami *Captain Daerkin Duel Arena *Dalal Obserwator, Duel Arena *Dommik Kupiec, sklep Crafting, wschód Al Kharid *Ellis Garbarz, zachód Al Kharid *Elly the Camel z reguły na północ w Al Kharid *Fadli Bankier/kupiec, Duel Arena *Faruq Kupiec, niedaleko alei kaktusów w północno wschodnim Al Kharid *Father Reen na połdunie od banku, Shadow of the Storm quest *Hamid Obserwator/mnich, Duel Arena *Hassan Kanclerz, pałac, Prince Ali Rescue quest *Ima Obserwator, Duel Arena *Jadid Obserwator, Duel Arena *Jaraah Lekarz, Szpital Duel Arena *Jeed Obserwator, Duel Arena *Karim Sprzedawca kebabów, na północ od banku *Louie Legs Kupiec, sklep z platelegs, wschód w Al Kharid *Man Quest NPC, Family Crest, kopalnia Al Kharid, prawdziwe imię Avan *Mubariz Instruktor, Duel Arena *Ollie the Camel Zazwyczaj blisko gnome glider *Osman Szef siatki szpiegowskiej, na północ od pałacu, Contact! oraz Prince Ali Rescue quest. *Ranael Kupiec, sklep ze spódnicami, południowy wschód Al Kharid *Sabeil Obserwator, Duel Arena *Sabreen Pielęgniarka, Duel Arena *Shantay właściciel Shantay Pass *Sorceress Dom po lewej od Shantay Pass *Sorceress' Apprentice Dom po lewej od Shantay Pass *Tafani Lekarz naczelny, Szpital Duel Arena, sprzedaje Constitution cape. *Zeke Kupiec, sklep z bułatami, północ Al Kharid Ważne funkcje Al Kharid posiada bank najbliżej pieca oraz kuchenki w całym świecie F2p, a także dwie dość bliskie ławice ryb na przynętę oraz sieć. Gracze korzystają też z usług garbarza, który posiada swój sklep również niedaleko banku. Pałac Pałac Al Kharid}} Pałac Al Kharid jest rezydencją Emira i siedzibą rządu dla emiratu Al Kharid. Hassan, kanclerz emira, jest obecny w pałacu w sali tronowej i uczestniczy w zadaniu Prince Ali Rescue. Osman, szpieg emiratu, znajduje się tuż obok pałacu wzdłuż wschodniej części północnego ogrodzenia. Występuje w questach Prince Ali Rescue i Contact! oraz wręcza dośw Thieving za handel Sq'irk juice zdobyty pracą w Ogrodzie Czarodzieji. Wiele Wojowników Al Kharid jest w pałacu i mogą zostać zaatakowani, bądź okradzeni przez graczy. Bank Bank Al Kharid ulokowany jest na południowym zachodzie miasta. Bank jest zaludniony głównie przez kowali, kucharzy i rzemieślników, ze względu na krótki dystans pomiędzy bankiem, a piecem, kuchenką i garbarzem. Na światach F2p, bank jest często zatłoczony przez graczy sprzedających krowie skóry, a na światach P2p, jest to rzadziej spotykane. Sklepy Zeke's Superior Scimitars Sklep Zeke's Superior Scimitars znajduję się na północ od pałacu. Sklep sprzedaje następujące przedmioty: *Bronze scimitar - 32 monety za sztukę *Iron scimitar - 112 monet za sztukę *Steel scimitar - 400 monet za sztukę *Mithril scimitar - 1040 monet za sztukę Gracze mają możliwość zapytania o smoczy bułat, jednak Zeke odpowie poprzez kilka gier słownych związanych z questem Monkey Madness, który jest wymagany dla graczy, aby móc nosić smoczy bułat. Dommik's Crafting Store Sklep Dommik's Crafting Store położony jest na północny wschód od pałacu. Sklep oferuje następujące przedmioty F2P: *Dłuto - 14 monet za sztukę *Forma pierścienia - 5 monet za sztukę *Forma naszyjniku - 5 monet za sztukę *Forma amuletu - 5 monet za sztukę *Igła - 1 moneta za sztukę *Nić - 4 monety za sztukę *Forma świętego symbolu - 5 monet za sztukę *Forma diademu - 100 monet za sztukę Sklep również sprzedaję itemy P2p: *Forma różdżki (zobacz Shadow of the Storm) *Forma bełtu - 25 monet za sztukę *Forma bransoletki - 5 monet za sztukę *Forma sierpu - 10 monet za sztukę Al Kharid General Store Al Kharid general store leży na wschód od pałacu. Sklep oferuje następujące przedmioty: * Garnek * Dzbanek * Nożyce * Wiadro * Misa * Forma do ciasta * Zapałki * Dłuto * Młotek * Mapa dla nowicjusza Sklep jest często dobrze zaopatrzony skórzanym pancerzem. Louie's Armoured Legs Bazaar Sklep Louie's Armoured Legs Bazaar położony jest na wschód od pałacu. Sklep sprzedaje następujące przedmioty: *Bronze platelegs - 80 monet za parę *Iron platelegs - 280 monet za parę *Steel platelegs - 1000 monet za parę *Black platelegs - 1920 monet za parę *Mithril platelegs - 2600 monet za parę *Adamant platelegs - 6400 monet za parę Ranael's Super Skirt Store Sklep Ranael's Super Skirt Store znajdziemy na północ od pałacu. Sklep oferuje nam poniższe przedmioty: *Bronze plateskirt - 80 monet za parę *Iron plateskirt - 280 monet za parę *Steel plateskirt - 1000 monet za parę *Black plateskirt - 1920 monet za parę *Mithril plateskirt - 2600 monet za parę *Adamant plateskirt - 6400 monet za parę Kebab shop Sklep z kebabami ulokowany jest bezpośrednio na północ od banku, w domku z kuchenką. Graczę mogą kupić kebaba od Karim, sprzedawcy kebabów, za 1 monetę każdy. UWAGA: kebaby mogą zmniejszyć poziomy umiejętności gracza. Gem trader Gem trader jest na północ od miasta i na południowy wschód od bramy Lumbridge. Handlarz sprzedaje następujące przedmioty (poniższe ceny mogą ulec zmianie i są ważne tylko wtedy, gdy tylko jeden klejnot jest na sprzedaż): *Nieoszlifowany szafir - 902 monety za sztukę *Nieoszlifowany szmaragd - 1625 monet za sztukę *Nieoszlifowany rubin - 2793 monety za sztukę *Nieoszlifowany diament - 9345 monet za sztukę *Szafir - 567 monet za sztukę *Szmaragd - 1129 monet za sztukę *Rubin - 1887 monet za sztukę *Diament - 8151 monet za sztukę Silk Trader Sprzedawca jedwabiu, znajduję się na północ od pałacu i zapewnia szybką i prostą metodę zarabiania pieniędzy dla nowych garczy. Gracz zwyczajnie kupuje jedwab za 3 monety sztuka i sprzedaje z zyskiem w jakimkolwiek General store (oprócz w Al Kharid). Faruq's Tools for Games Faruq sprzedaje narzędzia przydatne przy rozgrywce klanowych gier. Można go znaleźć w północnym Al Kharid. *Dice Bag - 10 monet *Magic skullball - 12 monet *Ring of Seeking (hide) - 25 monet *Ring of Seeking (seek) - 25 monet *Ring of Seeking (both) - 25 monet *Marker Seeds - 65 monet *Ticker - 3 monety *Empty Bag Caller - 14 monet *Timepiece (stopped) - 18 monet *Racing Boots - 20 monet *Starting Horn - 45 monet *Voting Hat (Red) - 6 monet *Orb of Counting - 36 monet *Faruq's Toolonomicon - 1 moneta *Orb of Oculus - 20 monet Ogród Czarodziejki (tylko members) Ogród Czarodziejki znajduje się na południowy wschód od Al Kharid. Kopalnia Al Kharid Kopalnia Al Kharid}} Kopalnia Al Kharid jest znana również pod nazwą kopalni skorpionów, ze względu na ich liczebność w tym miejscu. Jest to dość dobra kopalnia do wydobywania większości rud, ponieważ znajdują się tu wszystkie skały z wyjątkiem Gliny, Runitu, i unikalnych minerałów: Bluritu, Daeyaltu, Rudy elementarnej i Rudy księżycowej, ale zazwyczaj jest tu bardzo tłoczno. Węgiel jest najbardziej pożądanym tutejszym zasobem. Duel Arena Arena Pojedynków}} Arena pojedynków leży na północny wschód od Al Kharid. Można się tam dostać znacznie szybciej przy użyciu Pierścienia pojedynków. Inne funkcje * Na wschodnim brzegu miasta leży ścieżka kaktusów, wykorzystywana w Farming. * Ołtarz ognia, używany w Runecrafting położony jest na północ od Areny Pojedynków Questy * Prince Ali Rescue zaczynamy rozmową do kanclerza Hassana, znajdującego się w południowej sali pałacowej. * The Feud zaczynamy rozmową do Ali Morrisane na jego straganie. * Shadow of the Storm zaczynamy rozmową do Ojca Reena, który stoi na południe od banku. Potwory * Wojownik Al Kharid (level 9) - We wnętrzu pałacu * Mężczyzna i Kobieta (level 2) - Chodzą po ulicach * Skorpiony (level 14) - W kopalni oraz pomiędzy pałacem a Shantay Pass * Desert strykewyrm (level 130) - Na wschód od pałacowego skoku nad przełazem, docierając do obszaru, po którym wędruje (możliwe tylko, gdy masz 77 Slayer level i podczas wykonywania odpowiedniego zadania) Zobacz też * The Kharidian Desert * Shantay Pass Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:The Kharidian Desert Kategoria:Al Kharid